Untitled
by x Krit
Summary: This isn't really finished, it was just an idea I had and probably won't continue with. It's almost like a teaser. I don't know, I like it.


A roar of applause echoed throughout the crowded ballroom as an innumerable amount of hands clasped together with appreciation. Amongst them stood Alana, keen in her finest robes, clapping along as her friends descended down the steps and joined the rest of the group.

"Mai, happy birthday," Alana cooed happily, the first to greet the guest of honor and envelop her in a congratulatory hug.

"Happy eighteenth, Mai." From behind her, a deeper voice came, followed by a hug and kiss on the cheek from Haru, who then returned to Alana's side.

"Alana, Haru," greeted Mai's escort, whose voice allowed for a flood of pleasant memories. Alana grinned.

"Hey Zuko," she replied, embracing her childhood best friend. Haru shook his hand before sliding his arm around Alana's waist.

As Alana and Haru waved to the Fire Lord and his girlfriend, the two proceeded to make their way through most of the crowd. Faces whom they hadn't seen in months appeared, and sweet reunions were held. Alana smiled as she greeted Aang and Katara, who had only been gone for a few days. Katara explained how Sokka and Suki couldn't make it to the gathering, for they had some important matters to attend to in the Earth Kingdom. Alana, of course, nodded in understanding, smiling a quick goodbye before moving onto another pal.

Toph's greeting was much less sentimental, although she proceeded to hug Alana who, due to her young friend's recent growth spurt, had to stand on her tiptoes to do so.

Finally, after reuniting a countless amount of friends – and couples – the band appeared on their platform with their instruments, and music began. A circular area was cleared in the middle of the room as Zuko and the guest of honor sauntered out to dance. Before long, the Fire Lord's closest friends joined in, dancing a full song before switching partners.

Kissing his girlfriend's hand, Zuko stepped to the side and Allowed Mai to be swept across the dance floor by the next gentleman in line, Haru. Following the pattern, the well-dressed Fire Lord proceeded to change partners as well, finding himself dancing with Alana. Grasping his hand, she draped her arm over his shoulder as he slid his around her waist. Masking her smirk, Alana allowed him to lead, following his movements as they moved across the dance floor.

"It's so nice that everyone is together again, minus a few people," Alana remarked as they sauntered in different directions, pausing as she twirled and landed back where she started.

"I know. I'm really glad you could make it," Zuko informed coyly, "and I know Mai is, too."

Alana smiled, her gaze shifty as she paused. "Hey, could I uh, talk to you sometime tonight?" she inquired hesitantly, ",there's just something I should probably tell you. You know, since we're best friends and all." Her smile returned as she nudged him playfully, and he chuckled in return.

"Of course – let's just make sure Mai is occupied, though; I wouldn't want to leave the birthday girl alone for _too_ long." He laughed, bowing to Alana as she curtsied, signaling the end of their dance. "I'll come and find you later," Zuko promised, smiling as the two gained new partners and the dances continued.

A few hours and many dances later, Mai had finished opening all of her gifts (many of them extravagant weapons – go figure) and a gourmet meal consisting of foods from all nations had been served. Haru had become engaged in an earthbending-related conversation with Toph, and Mai was busy testing out her new array of knives at the amazement and terror of a large group of onlookers.

Prepared to approach Katara for someone to talk to, Alana was surprised when a shoulder tap and yank of her arm found her through a door and into a brightly lit corridor.

"Oh, hey Zu," she said, looking around as she faced the Fire Lord in an area of the palace where she'd never been before. As he motioned for her to talk with him, she obliged. With each step, however, a feeling of nervousness became increasingly apparent in the pit of her stomach. Alana sighed inaudibly.

Alana remained silent until Zuko led her into an even brighter room and closed the door after they'd both entered.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Alana swallowed, feeling so nervous that she was beginning to get lightheaded.

"I uh, think there's something you should probably know," she informed, her voice barely audible as her gaze focused everywhere but on Zuko's face.

"Alright," he muttered in response, narrowing his eyebrows at how Alana appeared extremely uncomfortable.

"Well, uh." Words failed her as Alana sat down on a chair, clasping her knees as she pulled them to her chest and inhaled deeply. She wanted so badly to retell everything he already knew, make sure he remembered their encounters as clearly as she did. His hands on her sides, her legs – his lips on her neck, their bodies moving; Alana shivered as the scenes replayed in her memory.

"Do you," Alana began again, placing her hand on her forehead as she began to sweat. " Do, do you remember…" The room began to spin and Alana could feel herself slide off the chair, Zuko's worried face the last thing she saw before she hit the floor and blacked out.


End file.
